wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Edo Nirini
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 3 | heal = 545 | crecla = Krokotopian | school = Fire | damperpip = 100 | damsch = Fire | minion = Desert Golem | minion2 = | world = Krokotopia | location = Palace of Fire | subloc1 = Edo's Chamber | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Edo Nirini is one of the four Nirini family members located within the Palace of Fire in the Pyramid of the Sun. He uses a mix of attack types, with an emphasis on Fire. Speech: : Thus begins the draining of your strength... and the restoration of my glory! | spell1 = Weakness | spell2 = Scorpion | spell3 = Locust Swarm | spell4 = Banshee | spell5 = Fire Elf | spell6 = Sunbird | spell7 = Fire Cat | spell8 = Leprechaun | spell9 = Troll | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 27-33 | hat1 = Edo Nirini's Ardent Helm | hat2 = Helm of the Bastion | hat3 = Hood of the Stronghold | hat4 = Mask of Proportions | hat5 = Sturdy Blue Hood | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Conjurer's Blue Cloak | robe2 = Edo's Shroud | robe3 = Glacial Tunic | robe4 = Pyromancer's Orange Robe | robe5 = Raiment of the Badlands | robe6 = Sturdy Blue Robe | robe7 = Sturdy Purple Robe | robe8 = Vestment of the Arctic | robe9 = Sphinx's Vestment | robe10 = | boots1 = Boots of the Citadel | boots2 = Cryptkeeper's Shoes | boots3 = Quartermaster's Boots | boots4 = Shoes of Annihilation | boots5 = Shoes of Figments | boots6 = Shoes of the Fortress | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Edo's Glittering Staff | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Ancient Kris | athame2 = Athame of Mortality | athame3 = Cryptkeeper's Shortsword | athame4 = Dirk of the Wasteland | athame5 = Flamedancer's Athame | athame6 = Powerful Stiletto | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Advocate's Ring | ring2 = Band of Energy | ring3 = Loop of Talent | ring4 = Loop of Tall Tales | ring5 = Partisan's Ring | ring6 = Ring of Mortality | ring7 = Sparkling Band | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = Pharaoh's Deck | deck2 = Mummified Deck | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Fire Mummy | house2 = Floor Torch | house3 = Krok Sun Plaque | house4 = Purple Painted Column | house5 = Red Faceted Column | house6 = Krok Snake Plaque | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Fire Elf | trecar2 = Humongofrog | trecar3 = Krokotillian | trecar4 = Storm Shark | trecar5 = Troll | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Leather Straps | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Give 'Em Another Round | quest2 = | quest3 = }}